There have been past systems which provide recommendations. These previous systems typically capture past viewing events which are stored and recommendations for future viewing events are based on the past viewing events. As such, most sports viewing recommendations are made based on history only without consideration of user changes, time since last viewed and weighting of factors otherwise important to the user. As such, there is a need to create a sports programming recommendation system that adjusts the recommendations based on a variety of factors important to the user.